The Wedding
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: A sequel to my previous story 'The Project'. After Annabelle and Banner break up, she has a hard time moving on, while Banner seems to have no trouble finding a new girlfriend and soon-to-be wife. Annabelle has to see what this woman has that she doesn't. She has to know why he chose her, but is watching his wedding too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

I often asked myself questions like; 'why didn't we work out?', 'was it me?', 'how could I have kept him?' But it was these questions that were driving me closer and closer to insanity. I had no idea why he'd left me, why he'd run off with that other girl. All I know, is that now, he's getting married, and it isn't to me.

I stared down at the invitation in my hand, I couldn't for the life of me figure out why he wanted to put me through that, undoubtedly Steve had told him how much of a mess I was, surely he didn't hate me so much that he was doing this as a punishment. I set the invite on the table and went to pour myself a glass of wine, when I returned, without thinking I lifted a pen and committed myself to go to his wedding. I had to see her. I had to see why he chose her over me.

A few weeks later I'd finished my mascara and slid into my skyscraper heels, despite my appearance I wasn't ready to do this. I wasn't ready to see him get married, but it was too late, and I had to go.

When I arrived at the church, I sat at the back so I could make a quick get a way if I needed to. A few minutes later, Bruce arrived and he took position at the front of the church, with Stark hovering around him. I stood from my chair and walked down the aisle, I had to say something to him.

'Hi,' I said when I got to the front.

'Annabelle!' he said, a sense of surprise in his voice.

'I just wanted to say congratulations!' I said, pulling him into a hug to prevent him seeing the tears in my eyes.

'Thanks, I didn't think you'd come.' He confessed,

'Neither did I.' I admitted, with a slight laugh.

'Well, I best leave you to it, but enjoy your wedding.' I released him from the hug and turned to go back to my seat. However, just as I pulled away the organ began and I knew it would take to long for me to get to the back in these shoes. Instead, I slipped into the third row beside Steve.

'Hey,' he said, 'I didn't think you were coming.'

'I had a change of plan.' I replied.

As the ceremony progressed I felt my heart fall deeper and deeper, by the time it got to 'I do' I'd had enough, I apologised to Steve and stood up, beginning my lonely walk down the aisle. Oh, how I wished I was at the back.

'Belle!' I froze at the sound of my name and spun round to see Bruce running down the aisle towards me. I risked a glance at the congregation and found that every eye ball in the room was on me. My eyes made their way back to Bruce who was now inches before me.

'What are you doing Bruce?' I asked in a hushed tone,

'I could ask you the same question.' He said.

'I thought I could watch you get married but I was wrong, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go through with it.'

'That may be true,' he replied, 'but there is one other reason I shouldn't.'

'Oh yeah,' I said with a slight eye roll.

'She doesn't know.' He replied, assuming I was following what he meant.

'Know what?' I asked, with a slight snap in my voice, how I wished this was over and I was outside drowning my sorrows alone.

'About the other guy.' He explained, I furrowed my brow, 'I didn't want her to think I was a freak. You and Natasha are the only people who know my secret, but I don't love Natasha. I love you.'

I gasped slightly, more to stop the tears than anything else, Bruce moved closer and pressed his lips to mine. I looped my arms round the back of his neck and kissed him back. He was mine again.

'Not a chance!' the bride yelled from the front of the church, 'get off my husband!' she stormed towards us and yanked me off him, before hitting me across the face I stumbled back and then went down in my stupid shoes. I felt something dig into my stomach and saw a dress shoe moving in and out of my torso, I managed to look up for a second and heard 'thanks Jack, you're the best brother. Now you, you come with me.' I turned more and saw Bruce his face contorted and his fists clenched.

'Bruce,' I whispered, 'don't… don't let him… win… you can fight… this.' As I spoke the brothers kicks became heavier and eventually I let out a scream of pain, I heard seams ripping from behind me, followed by a deafening roar.

'No,' I croaked. The brother stopped kicking me and began to move away from the towering green form. I moved slowly and propped my back on the edge of one of the aisles. A few seconds later, I felt I had enough strength and slipped out of my heels before standing up. I moved down the aisle and spoke louder, 'Bruce!' he turned his head and looked down at me, 'Stop it! This isn't you! You don't want to do this!' he thundered back down towards me and picked me up, as gently as I think was possible for him. He looped one arm beneath my knees and the other supported my back. I had to smile at the memory of our first kiss, it had been just like this… and it was perfect.

He let out a growl, and I knew it was the real Bruce, asking for me. I lifted a hand to his cheek and initially felt him pull away before he relaxed and closed his eyes. I looped my arms around his neck, as I had done with his human form, and rested my head on his chest. A few minutes later, I felt his muscles shrink away and his human form return. When I opened my eyes, I was now being held by a very strong, but equally naked Bruce Banner. I smiled and took off my long blazer for him to pull around himself. I stared into his eyes and was fascinated until I heard his fiancée begin to talk again.

'Ugh!' she cried, 'you're a monster, I'd never marry you!' she threw the ring at him and stormed out of the church, closely followed by her brother with the toe caps and the rest of the congregation. In time, it was only me, Bruce, and the other Avengers left. Bruce checked me for injury and found me to have two cracked ribs, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that I'd finally gotten my Bruce back.

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I also have a Clint and Natasha story called 'The Friend', and a story entitled 'The Assistant' about Captain America. Check those out too.**

**Hope you enjoy... reviews and ideas are much appreciated**

**NOTE – You can vote on which story I write next from my profile or you can leave we a suggestion of a story you'd like to see in the reviews!**


End file.
